


Just The Girl (I'm Looking For)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Best Friends, Caring Bakugou Katsuki, Cheeky Killua Zoldyck, Childhood Friends, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crushes, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Killua Zoldyck, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Killua lives with Katsuki, Mineta tries so hard, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Gon Freecs, Pining Midoriya Izuku, Someone Help Them, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, my green boys got it hard for the two meanies in their life, that's if Killua and Katsuki doesn't first, too bad Izuku and Gon will kill him for being a pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Katsuki, Killua, Gon, and Izuku have been friends since they were in diapers, and neighbors for far longer. As the four wayward friends grew up, Izuku and Gon slowly realizes that they are completely and utterly in love with the two girls in their life - no matter how mean they can get.





	Just The Girl (I'm Looking For)

"Oi, nerd, get the fuck up. We're going to be late."

Izuku groaned at the voice, rolling over to the side of the wall his bed was facing, and snuggled deeper into the covers, in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Oi, fuckface! Don't ignore me!"

Izuku sighed, eyes still closed. "Just five more minutes please."

Silence met his words. Had the green hair boy been more awake, he would've been more alert about the incoming danger he was in and realized he should probably escape while he can. Instead, Izuku was forced awake by a sensation of something _cold_ going down his shirt, couple by a few more inside his pants.

"COLD! COLD COLD!" He yelped, falling out of bed and struggled to get whatever it was - ice cubes - out of his clothes.

Katsuki looked unimpressed.

"I told your ass to get up." She said, folding her arms around her ample bosoms, glaring at the lump that is Midoriya Izuku on the floor.

Bakugou Katsuki, childhood friend of Izuku's since they were in diapers. Their parents were good friends with each other, so when Inko had gotten pregnant with Izuku, the two mothers made it their sworn duty to have their kids be each other's friends, along with another kid whom Mitsuki had adopted due to the neglect of her other family, Killua Zoldyck. Eventually, Izuku's cousin - Gon Freecs - had come to visit with his aunt, and had immediately attached himself to Killua, as Izuku - just barely of any age - found himself getting attached to Katsuki. Since then, the four were always together, exploring and often getting into trouble. It had been fun, and as they gotten older, their bond was still strong, though Izuku realized why he was attached to Katsuki the way he did.

The girl just beamed confidence, as far Izuku could remember. Tomboy through and through, Katsuki never was the type of girl who did what others girls do - playing with dolls, having tea parties, and you better forget putting her in a skirt. She was so quick to anger, sneering at everyone who dared opposed her, and didn't hesitate on picking out Izuku's mistakes.

_"Stupid Deku, can't do anything right, can you?"_

_"S-sorry, Kacchan."_

_"Whatever nerd. Just be thankful you have me around, yeah?"_

She boasted a lot, which drawn a lot of ire from their classmates, but nobody really had the guts to say anything to her. Most of the time, because Katsuki was a girl, they had left her alone - but sometimes, they - they being classes higher and up - would try and pick a fight with her, but soon realized Katsuki was both bark _and_ bite. Even if she ended up with a bloody nose, the person she had fought usually got the worse end of the deal. It was then her classmates grew wary of her, but that didn't matter to Katsuki. She had Deku, Gon, and Killua - she didn't need anymore friends.

"Oi, stop wasting fucking time, asshole! We're going to be late on our first day of Ultra Plus Academy!" She shouted, startling Izuku from his thoughts.

"Crap, that's today?! Why didn't my mom wake me up! Or Gon?!"

"Gon and Killua had already left stupid," Katsuki said, rolling her eyes. "It's their first day at Hunter's Academy, and unlike you, Killua was able to get Gon awake." There was a sinister smirk on her face that caused Izuku to shiver in fear, giving Gon his sympathies.

Much like Katsuki, Killua was quite mean to her close companion as well. Granted, not quite over-the-top like Katsuki usually is, but the majority of the time, Killua had gotten the reputation of the girl with no manners, especially when it came to adults. That's because Killua was quite snarky, sarcasm pouring out of her mouth like heavy raindrops, and often say things, truthful things that people would deny themselves, that would otherwise break a grown man's heart. Much like Izuku is the victim of Katsuki's taunts, Gon was the victim 98% of the time when Killua said anything that was sarcasm. And despite this, they all still remained friends.

And it goes without saying that Killua had her fair share of fights because of her mouth. 

Just like Katsuki, though, Killua's bite is _far_ worse than her bark. She had almost gotten expelled because she had beaten up a higher classmen so bad, she could've killed him. To this day, the guy was now in a wheelchair.

And just like that, everyone stayed away from Killua, fearing and hating her. Because of them, Killua and Katsuki, Izuku and Gon were left alone. Izuku may have gotten bullied at least once, but after getting caught and then getting beat by Katsuki, everyone in their middle school gave them a wide berth. Gon had a bit of trouble too, but unlike Izuku, everyone knew Gon could take care of himself. It's just Killua is the one who overprotects him, thus, making Gon untouchable less they anger the Snowflake in the group.

"Right. Anyway, I need to take a shower!" Izuku said, running out of his room and striping himself along the way. Katsuki blushed, torn between being angry and being embarrassed.

"I'm a fucking girl you ass! I don't want to see you naked!"

* * *

"What do you think our classmates are like, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, walking next to the girl.

Katsuki blinked, looking down at the boy next to her. She really hadn't thought about the other students, too busy studying and making sure she and Izuku got into the same school by forcing him to study with her, but now that he brought it to her attention, she snorted.

"They're all super intelligent if they're able to get into UA," She said. "It's really hard to get into, so I suspect them to be somewhat on the same level as us," Then she smirked, eyes glistening as her sandy blonde hair overshadow her face. "Which won't matter cause I plan on beating them all and graduate at the top of the class. So, Deku," She stopped and pointed at the boy, eyes fierce and a scowl on her face. "Let it be known that from this day forward, we are rivals. I won't hold back on you anymore, weakling."

Izuku blinked, stunned at the announcement.

"I'm going to graduate, and I'm gonna be the one breaking world records. Just you fucking wait." She said, placing her hands on her hips, eyes still gleaming with a fire Izuku had come to know and loved.

Izuku had known his friend was pretty. Long hair that's usually spiky and tied into a ponytail, red eyes that just capture your attention the moment you see them, can see the fire and the brimstone, the determination, and everything that made Katsuki, Katsuki; a body slim and lean but muscular - because she, Gon, Killua and Izuku usually work out and train together. Chest that was big enough to fill your hand, long legs which really look good in a skirt (it's a shame she doesn't wear them often), and skin fair and smooth with no sign of pimps, blemishes, or anything that a normal person would get as they go through puberty. All in all, Katsuki was gorgeous, and any guy would be lucky to have her.

It's quite unfortunate that her personality is what turns most guys off.

(Izuku isn't one of them)

With a confident smile on his face, Izuku nodded.

"Looking forward in beating you, Kacchan." He said, grinning when Katsuki scoffed and turned away, ponytail swinging. Izuku grinned.

He hopes one day soon, they would no longer be best friends, but instead boyfriend and girlfriend.              

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself listening to an old song (you can guess by the title) I haven't heard of since 2004-5ish, back in my Toontown playing days and I couldn't help but want to indulge in this. Because there's like three couples that came to mind:
> 
> Katsuki/Izuku  
> Killua/Gon  
> Arnold/Helga  
> and the one OTP that started it all for me - Kuki/Wally
> 
> BUT I'm only doing Katsuki/Izuku and Killua/Gon. -shrugs- no other reason other than laziness. 
> 
> Uuuugh, somebody stop me from these two. I'm having flashbacks to that p5/TG crossover I did, that I still need to do.


End file.
